1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure and particularly relates to a pixel structure capable of improving the overall luminous uniformity of a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
An electroluminescent device is a self-emissive device, which has the following characteristics: no limit to the viewing angle, low production cost, high response speed (about hundred times faster than liquid crystal), power saving, suitable for DC driven portable machines, large working temperature range, light weight, suitable for being miniaturized/thinned depending on the hardware equipment, and so on. Therefore, electroluminescent devices have great potential and may very likely become the next-generation flat panel display.
At present, top emission display is one of the display technologies that are extensively applied to electroluminescent devices for improving the pixel aperture ratio. However, the traditional top emission display technology still faces problems, such as difficulty in fabricating thin electrodes, low transmittance, high electrode resistance, and serious IR drop that occurs on large-sized electroluminescent devices. In addition, according to the traditional circuit design of top emission display technology, the current may be easily affected by decline of elements of the electroluminescent devices. Since the luminance of each pixel of the electroluminescent device is related to the current that flows through the pixel, the overall luminous uniformity of the electroluminescent device is low.